


20 Icons of "Waiting in the Wings"

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Graphics [4]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Ballet, Canon Relationships, Digital Art, Episode: s03e13 Waiting In The Wings, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Going out, Icons, Love Triangles, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: They're stepping out...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use any of these icons, and please give credit if you do. The screencaps for these icons came from http://atscaps.piwigo.com, and all of the effects were created in Pixlr.
> 
> These icons were created for Challenge #181 on fan_flashworks (Party).

    

    

    

    

 


End file.
